Let the love Begin
by Iwashimizu
Summary: It's about Sasuke returning to Konoha and he's jealous of Sakura and Sai's closeness to each other, so he is finding a way to embarrass Sai infront of Sakura and making Sakura his.
1. Chapter 1

Me: I do not own Naruto Shippuden but I wish I did XD This is chapter one minna! :3

It's been 3 months since Sasuke came back to Konoha. So many things have changed Shikamaru married Temari, Iruka and Shizune are going out and so it seems that love is in the air.

Sakura, Naruto and Sai went out for some ramen, as Naruto moves the ramen sign to get in.. he was in shock. He saw Sasuke **smiling ! **Sakura asked "What's wrong Naruto?" Naruto replied "T- Te – TEME IS SMILING!" after that he fainted. As Sakura helps Naruto up Sai went in and sat next to Sasuke, Sasuke notices Sai's smirk and became really irritated. Sasuke's smile went away and he said " Get that smirk off your face… It's irritating" Sai replied "Ah .. really? But Sakura likes my smirk, she thinks it's kinda cool and has a mystery written all over it" Sasuke wrinkled his forehead and kept eating his ramen. While Naruto tries to sit up properly Sakura sat beside Sai and talked.

With giggles and chuckles filling the whole ramen shop Sasuke became more irritated and asked Sakura with an angry voice "Are you two dating or something! Cuz if you are go to the mall or something!" Sasuke whispered to himself "and you have bad taste in guys…" Sakura sighs and said " What's wrong with you Sasuke-kun?...i mean… we're just heart to have some ramen and have fun! And .F.Y.I. we're not dating! We're just friends .. best friends..!" "hnnnnn really? Maybe you should tell that to him " Sasuke gave a smirk and looked at Sai . Sai smirked back and said " ne, Sakura tomorrow is your birthday right?... let's go to the amusement park " " awww Sai you remembered" Sakura said and then hugged Sai, Naruto shouts "HEY , I'll come along too it wouldn't be fun without me , right Sakura-chan?" " of course Naruto" Sakura giggled as the three we're about to leave the ramen shop Sakura stopped and said " you too Sasuke-kun…you're invited … it's okay if you don't want to but still" Sasuke kept ignoring Sakura and then Sakura said "bye Sasuke-kun" and then left.

what will happen next? hmmm r and r people this is my first fanfic so go easy on me especially if i have haters :))


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's note: I do not own Naruto Shippuden ...this is the chapter 2 hope ya like it! randr please**

It was evening and

Sasuke came back to his apartment. Kicking the door to get to his room… he saw a letter

" yo Sasuke …I know that Sakura loved you since you we're children and she was offering her whole life to you but you didn't took the offer and just went along and made her cry… so now I think that she needs someone that won't make her feel sad, that won't hurt her and won't live her side….and that is me….good luck though finding another girl like her… sincerely yours, Sai "

Sasuke crumpled the paper and said to himself with a low and angry voice "That bastard… I will never give up…that guy is digging his own grave….i will crush him! …that idiot…Sakura is mine and mine alone…"

_-THE NEXT DAY-_

Sai, Sakura and Naruto huddled up in front of the amusement park Naruto yelled " OKAY! LET'S GO HAVE SOME FUN! " The three of them seized the gate screaming and laughing, Sai and Naruto played water gun as Naruto was winning , naruto said "DATTEBAYO! WAHAHAHA! HERE YOU GO SAKURA-CHAN THIS IS MY PRESENT FOR YOU" Naruto gave Sakura the huge blue teddybear and thanked Naruto with a kiss on the cheeks.

*grumble* *grumble* it was Sai's stomach Sakura smiled and said " fufufu okay, let's grab a bite I bet the two of you are starving on playing those games* Naruto replied with a nod and Sai with a smile. When they we're finished eating they went to the ferric wheel unfortunately only two can occupy one cab so Naruto said " then let's go Sakura-chan" Naruto ran towards the cab and tripped along with a kid. Naruto got up and looked in shock "ah! Konohamaru!", down below Sakura said " Naruto... so typical of him" and then giggles Sai looked at Sakura and then posing like a butler he said "so... let's go in" and followed with a smile.

When Sakura and Sai was on top Sakura stood up to see the view but instead fell and on top of her was Sai. Sai with his hands placed on the window looking under and smelled Sakura's orange scented shampoo from her hair. O the ground Sasuke appears with a state of shock, staring at the two . He thought " S-Sai...m-made...a move... that bastard..." At the right time Naruto and Konohamaru went down, Naruto yells " YO! TEME! YOU MADE IT AFTER ALL" with a big grin. Sasuke replied with a "hnn".

As Sai and Sakura went off the cab Sasuke walked towards Sakura with a bouquet of roses and on the side where sakura petals he said " I remember the time when you said to me - I love you Sasuke more than anything...I would sacrifice myself for you... so please... don't go- I was having second though if i should lieave Konoha or not...but I decided to go instead...I want to repay you all the days that you've cried and the pain you hid because of me...so ... Happy birthday... Sakura" with a smile, Sakura's tears flowed down from her eyes she leaped and hugged him and said " thank you Sasuke-kun! thank you so very much!" while sobbing. Sasuke held Sakura's face and brushed her tears off.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 is here baby! **

Sakura's crying stopped and she replaced it with giggles and smiles. Sai growled quietly looking at Sasuke and Sakura. Sasuke looked at smile with a devilish smirk and a "hmph"

Naruto looked at Sai with confusion and asked "what's up Sai? I know that we don't get along that much but what's the matter?" Sai changed his expression and smiled "No there's nothing wrong Naruto…thank you for being concerned" Sai said

Sakura then grabs hold of Sasuke's right arm then Sai's left and she said with a cute little giggle "Got my two best guys here with me on my special day fufufu … I couldn't be any happier" Sasuke smirked and said "Of course I'm the best of the best…. After all… I've known you since we we're children and I protected you all the time right and it's obvious that I'm the one you love most" Sakura blushed, Sai looked at Sasuke sharply and said with a cocky voice "Really? It doesn't show….because I am the best there is…. After all I am Sakura's BESTFRIEND" Sai stressed out.

Then Naruto interrupted and said "HEY! I AM THE BEST AMONG THE TWO OF YOU! I SPEND A LOT MORE TIME WITH SAKURA-CHAN AND I'VE BEEN THERE FOR HER EVERY SINGLE DAY" showing his tongue and shouting everyone stared at him. Sakura punched naruto's head and said "DO YOU HAVE NO SHAME? SHOUTING IN A PLACE LIKE THIS!"

Naruto quietly said while holding his head "But I only did that because you never mentioned me as your best guy…" Sakura calmed and chuckled, she hugs Naruto and whispers "Oh Naruto you know already that you're one of my best friends even though your really annoying sometimes.. I really care about you" followed by a smile and a group hug.

As they exit the amusement park and walked for hours Naruto said "well, this is my place see ya guys tomorrow" Naruto waved goodbye with a big grin planted on hi face. A few blocks away from naruto's apartment Sakura said "well, this is my stop... thank you for the time guys"

As Sakura was about to walk away Sai grabbed Sakura's hand and said "wait...i haven't given you your birthday present yet..." Sai reaches his pocket and gives Sakura a wristband it said -Sai's best girl- Sakura chuckled and said "awww Sai you shouldn't have... I'll wear it everyday" Sai replied "glad you like it..."

Sasuke was getting impatient so he said "Sakura...goodnight and sweet dreams..." Sasuke walked towards Sakura hugged her tightly and kissed her on the cheek. Sakura was in shock and said "Sa-Sas- Sasuke-kun..." bright red Sakura , She tried not to show her crimson cheeks She bade the two lads goodnight and closed the door.

Sai looked at Sasuke and grab Sasuke's collar and said "you better watch it, don't you ever lay your treacherous hands on Sakura" Sasuke slapped Sai's hands away and ajusts his colar and said "hnnnn look who's talking...you have guts giving her that rubbish.. tsch, everyone knows that Sakura is mine instantly when i came back here...are you not aware of that?" followed by a smirk. Sai replied "Sorry i'm not aware of it because I was too busy worrying about her and her conditions when you where gone." Sai then walks away into the darkness.

Sasuke sighed and took a deep brath and said to himself "Watch me Anemic bozoe...I'll marry her someday and you'll be there staring at us with depression... because I love her...that Sakura Haruno" Sasuke smiled to himself and continued walking.

**well... r and r please just wait 4 chapter 4 :))**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 is here desu! ^w^ pyon~ R AND R**

**

* * *

**

The next day..

Team 7 trained in the woods with Sasuke and Kakashi of course ….

As Sasuke spars with Kakashi he can't help but look at Sakura who is practicing with Sai.

Kakashi feels the uneasiness Sasuke feels so he sneak attacked Sasuke and made a small slit on Sasuke's cheek, Sasuke snapped out and got angry so he attacked Kakashi with full force and blasted Kakashi through the trees. Kakashi tries to get up and says "I … I'm okay…. If anyone ca-res." with a thumbs up. Sasuke smirked and helped Kakashi up and said "Your moves are withering old man" Kakashi jumps and said "You're really serious about this eh? ... it seems that your energy didn't came from me but from other reasons" Kakashi looked at Sai and Sakura.

Sasuke ignored Kakashi and walked away to have a drink, Naruto is still mastering his skills with Yamato then a sudden grumble was heard it was Naruto's stomach. Yamato sighed and said "Let's have lunch for now and continue this later" Naruto replied "You stole the words right out off my mouth" They called the other two and started eating.

Then suddenly Sasuke screamed "AAAHH!" Sasuke's arm got a fracture! Sakura hurried towards him and said "Sasuke-kun are you alright? I should heal that for you" Sasuke hesitantly replied "NO! err… I mean… don't waste your chakra for this…. I'll just let Tsunade fix it…..but I can't eat …uhmmm… will you.. ?" Sakura instantly blushed and replied "s-sure Sasuke-kun… I'll.. I'll feed you" Kakashi and Yamato chuckles while Naruto and Sai had disapproving faces . Naruto said "YO SAKURA-CHAN I BROKE MY LEG CAN YOU HELP ME GO HOME LATER?" Sakura replied "How can your leg be broken when you just gathered chakra?" Sakura sighed and got a chopstick full of tomatoes and said "say ahh" Sasuke with an opening mouth " ahhh " then had a big bite he looked at Sai and smirks devilishly at him.

As the heated eye to eye combat ceased and everything was fine and dandy Sakura said "Sai... do you think that I am good enough for him?" Sai asked "him?" Sakura quitely replied "You know... Sasuke ...because after all these years I thought that he will never come back and now...here he is... smiling and being our friend again...and I thought that my feelings for him where gone but i guess i was wrong... I still love him..."

Sai looked down on his feet and said "I'm sorry but I think that you need to move on...living in the past is unhealthy...because... I think that... you are good enough for me..."

Sakura was in shock and with a stuttering lips she replied " ah-...ahh... o..okay you're...r-right...I guess.." Sakura blushed she just can't look Sai in the eyes. Sai's eyes widened and hugged her and carefully whispered "I'm not like him... I would never hurt you like he did... but I want to make sure that you really love me back... so I'll wait for you..." Sai let go of Sakura , held her face and Kissed her on the forehead" Sakura smiled back and replied "thank you"

Sasuke saw the whole thing but he was far enough not to hear their conversation. Sasuke's eyes filled with fire, his guts full of wrath it was like the time when he was about to transform with the seal. Naruto shook Sasuke and said "TEME, TEME! GET A GRIP! "

* * *

**GASP! O_O WHAT WILL HAPPEN NEXT? WILL SASUKE ATTACK SAI? OR WILL HE JUST CALM HIMSELF DOWN AND PLAY SAI'S GAME FAIRLY? YOU'LL SOON FIND OUT NEXT! IN CHAPTER 5! ^w^**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 is here desu! Boku wa ureshii desu ne? fuuuuuu =w=**

**

* * *

**

Sasuke snapped out of it and charged towards the two, Yamato said "uh- oh" Kakashi followed with a "You're right…. Let's just go there and see what's gonna happen next…" As Kakashi and Yamato followed Sasuke, Sai noticed Sasuke's stare and whispered to Sakura "You better go over there…. There's something I need to discuss about to Sasuke" Sakura asked "wha-? Why?" Sai hesitantly pushed her off gently and said "err… it's a guy thing" and smiled, Sakura can't argue with him so she just followed his orders.

Sasuke's eyes turned into a devil's and aggressively held Sai by his throat, everyone's eyes widened of what Sasuke did. Sasuke angrily whispered "What the hell did you do that for?"

Sai said with a very weak voice "I…. I wa-…was just….helping her…o-..Out with something…." Sai squirms but he can't get out of Sasuke's grip so he kicked Sasuke on the stomach releasing his grip on Sai. Sasuke gets up and kicks Sai's legs, with the intensity of Sasuke's kicks it caused a bone fracture on Sai's left leg.

Yamato quickly said "Senpai! What are we doing here just standing? Let's break the fight!' Yamato attempts to run but Kakashi didn't allow him Kakashi said "No… it's not our fight…they will learn something out of this." Naruto nodded with agreement.

Sakura's tears fell really fast and screamed "STOP! PLEASE! STOP! I'M BEGGING YOU!" Sakura remembered the time when Naruto and Sasuke fought on the hospital's rooftop. Sakura quickly runs towards Sasuke and hugs him and said "Sa-… Sasuke-kun…pl-…plea-…..stop….this right now…. I am having a hard time right now…. please….don't make it worse…"

Sasuke calmed down and he shouted "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH…I just can't… loose you….to him" Sai watches them with annoyance as he wipes his blood stained lips. Sakura tries to smile and she began pouring out tears of joy

"A-.. Are you stupid or something? C-cuz… even though… we've been apart for how many years…. I'm still in love with you…" Sakura smiled at Sasuke and held his face. Sasuke's eyes widened and kissed Sakura on the lips.

Sakura was in shock and said "…."

* * *

**Waahhh cliff hanger! Wahahahahaha :)) you'll soon enough find out in chapter 6 XD **


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello! Hehehe gomene . I was too lazy and a lot of ideas where popping up so ….gomene **

**._.**

* * *

Sakura was in shock and said "e-…eto….." before Sakura could say something descent she fainted. Hours passed and Sakura opened her eyes to find herself in the hospital surrounded with her friends. Ino broke the silence and said "ugghhh instead of Sasuke-kun and Sai-san being treated and being cared for you are the one being nursed…forehead" Temari smiled and said "sigh really girl.. you got us worried" then suddenly they heard a **BAM** !

then fast footsteps coming closer and closer to Sakura's room. It was Rock Lee ! Lee shouted "Sakura-saaaaaaaaaaannnnnnnnnnn! Are you alright? THE POWER OF YOUTH WILL CURE YOU IN NO TIME!" Sakura replied weakly "a-arigatou…" Sakura dazed for a few minutes and snapped back to reality and hesitantly asked "W-…where's Sasuke-kun and Sai?" Hinata murmured "o-oh … they're okay Sakura-san… they're in the other room…. " Sakura replied with shock "WHAT?"

Sakura tried to get up … tried to run fast, stuck in her mind what gruesome thing will happen if the two guys we're in the same room. Temari yelled "OI! SAKURA! You're not well yet!" Ino backed Temari up and said "Temari's right y'know! OI! FOREHEAD" Hinata followed "S-Sakura-san… th- they're right.." .. but Sakura didn't listen she still kept going.

Then suddenly **THUD!** Sasuke heard the noise and hurriedly came out of their room and saw Sakura unconscious. After Tsunade examined Sakura's body she took a deep sigh and said "nothing serious but…she has vertigo… She just needs plenty of time to rest and nothing to stress her out will get her into her own self in no time" Tsunade smiled and left the room.

Sasuke said "well, she can't take care of herself in her house alone so I'll do it" Naruto then jumped in from the window and said "Teme! I'll help you! Especially when changing he-" before Naruto could finish Sai punched Naruto's head and said "bakaaaaaaa …of course I'll do that" Naruto protested" TSCH! NOOOO I'll do it you art freak!" Sai hissed and said "Aho you can't even look at the expiration date properly!" "HURUSAI! SHUT UP BOTH OF YOU!" Ino broke Sai and Naruto's quarrelling . Temari demanded "Okay! Since all of you guys can't be trusted! We'll let Kakashi-sensei do it!" Naruto asked "eeeeehhhhhhh? … why can't you guys change her clothes? " Ino chuckled and said "we would love to do it but there's such a thing as being a bitch of a friend y'know?" Sai touched his chin and thought deeply "hnnn ..Kakashi-sensei….. KAKASHI-SENSEI? " …Sasuke muttered " shhh! Shut up! You'll wake her up bastard!" Sai shrunk and said "tsch...gomene"

_** -Sakura's apartment-**_

While Sakura is lying down on her bed safe and sound the doorbell rang, Sasuke opened the door and it was Kakashi-sensei. "Yooo Sakura needs assistance with changing her clothes right? ehe~" Sasuke frowned and replied "unfortunately... yes " "Don't be so cold Sasuke" Sasuke turned around and replied "tsch! look... i'm cooking here so hurry up and come in already" before Kakashi could say anything Sasuke said "oh yeah... you should change her clothes now cuz dinner's almost ready" Kakashi smiled and said "hai hai... coming "

**_ -Sasuke's mind-_**

"Oh Crap! He's gonna touch her white soft skin... tsch... I just can't handle changing her clothes! if i do ...i can't hold back anymore...e-eto...wonder what he's doing to her right now?... maybe... stripping her blouse off and then unzipping her skirt...then removing her leggings... the-... what the heck am i thinking? " Sasuke blushed and continued to cook dinner.

**_ -Sakura's room-_**

While Kakashi was doing just that there on the other side of the window was Naruto,Lee and Sai glaring at Kakashi with killing intentions. Kakashi hummed "hmm hmm hmmm look stop it you guys or i'll make you regret spying on Sakura over here" Naruto replied " w-well We're just worried! okay?" Kakashi happily replied "worried for what? ... don't you guys trust me?" Kakashi's aura became black and scary Sai hurriedly replied "e-eto...well...uhmm...bye!" Sai took the two with him on the roof top and said "We have to think of a plan to protect Sakura from hat pervert"

Kakashi then slipped on a banana peel ( I don't know why it got there XD) and fell on barely naked Sakura! Sasuke opened the door and saw Kakashi in an unlikely position, blood rushed through his veins up to his head clenching his fist and asked irritatingly "W-WHAT ...A-ARE YOU DOING S-SENSEI? " Kakashi with an excusable laugh said "w-well i tripped and... and" before Kakashi could finish Sasuke punched the wall and then kicked Kakashi on the stomach and said "Try to be careful next time sensei.." while dusting off some dirt on his shoulders.

* * *

**well...till next time! teehee! **


End file.
